


Grantaire doesn't know how to count up to twelve

by Saluzozette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gifts, Modern Era, Sweet, christmas panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: It's Christmas eve, and Grantaire is one gift short.





	

Is it the end of the world? Because it sure feels like it. Grantaire is standing in front of his desk, trying to understand how he has made it this far without mastering the mathematics basics. For real, he should never have got further than first grade. Unless he's mistaking, and sadly he's not, he has check four times already, there are only ten gifts on the table. And he has twelve friends, so who has he dared to forget? What kind of a friend is he?  
There is no gift for Courfeyrac on the desk, but that's ok, because they all contributed to buy the saxophone currently waiting at 'Ferre's. Courf' is going to be so thrilled about it! And if it ends up with him playing nonstop for the next three months, it will still be worth it.  
For Enjolras, Grantaire has bought the last Bernard Friot's book, as he knows the worship his friend holds for the economist. He's pretty sure he's gonna like it, but he can't help being anxious. What if he doesn't? What if...  
Combeferre was easy. Contrary to everyone's belief Combeferre has other obsessions than only moths and doctoring. He likes tonnes of other things too, among which space. He is a space geek to the very core of his bones. And Grantaire likes space too, so it wasn't that hard to figured something out. He bought two tickets for the next Nuit des Etoiles, one for 'Ferre, the other for himself. Why would he let his friend get all the fun?  
Now, Joly was trickier, because his only obsessions really were doctoring and his partners. Grantaire had thought long and hard before the revelation came to him. The perfect gift for Joly was obviously the little dictionary of swear words. Grantaire's friend didn't swear much, but some of the stuff in the book were downright hilarious. No doubts he would end up reading them out loud inbed with Bossuet and Musichetta.  
Speaking of the devils, to find gifts for Joly's other thirds was a whole new level of hell. In the end, he had settled with a set of T-shirts with “ _If lost return to Musichetta _” on it for Bossuet, and the traditional “ _I'm Musichetta _” for Musichetta. It wasn't really original, but it would make them laugh, for sure and that was Grantaire main goal.____  
Feuilly was actually just as easy as Combeferre. He also had tonnes of hobbies, but the biggest two were cooking and Hungary. So Grantaire mixed up the two and bought his friend a Hungarian specialties book. At times, he could really impress himself with how much of a genius he was.  
Cosette wasn't as easy as Feuilly, but she wasn't so hard either. She loved to read, and the both of them had spent a lot of time exchanging about their favorite authors and books, so he knew exactly what she would like. She hadn't read “ _Don't kill the mockingbird _” yet, and that was Grantaire absolute bible. He had to have her read it.__  
Bahorel didn't like serious gifts. He would rather have a good laugh with something silly than getting something actually useful, so Grantaire had skimmed all the silly shops he could think of in Paris and had ended up buying him a set of ridiculous gay T-shirts and some just as much ridiculous everyday objects.  
Then was Marius, whose Grantaire didn't know that well. He had actually needed Cosette's help on this one, and the result was ridiculous, even on a Marius basis, but his girlfriend had insisted he would like it. So Grantaire had bought him two ugly matching Christmas sweaters, although he had Cosette promised she wouldn't tell it was from him. He couldn't and wouldn't assume such an ugly purchase.  
Finally, last but not least was Eponine, his best friend from all times. He had actually spent half the year saving for her Christmas present, because she had no money and she was awesome and she deserved so much more than what she had, and he couldn't care less about how much money he would pay for her. She had wanted a new tattoo for so long but couldn't afford it and besides, her last year  
present was freaking awesome, so it was only payback that he offered her that tattoo.  
Jehan. Grantaire has forgotten Jehan. How has he dared?! How on earth could he let his sweet, lovable, adorable poet of a friend slip out of his mind?!  
It actually is the end of the world. Trump and Poutine and Rodrigo Duterte weren't enough to bring 2016 down, but forgetting Jehan is way more than what it takes. Grantaire will never forgive himself if he doesn't have a gift for his friend, but Christmas is literally tomorrow, and it's nine at night! How is he supposed to buy anything before tomorrow night?! He'll have to make up something.  
He could have an easy way out by giving Jehan one of his books on Ancient Greek poetry, but he is pretty sure Jehan already has it, and besides he has thought hard for every other one of his friends,  
it would be unfair to give them something easy as a panic reaction.  
Grantaire ends up scanning his flat for something, anything, that could make a good gift and almost fall over in relief when his eyes lend on an unused notebook his mother had bringed last year for him. It is small and unfit for drawing as the pages have lines for writing, so Grantaire hasn't used it. The cover has a nice flower pattern with “ _There is no stranger on this earth _” written in a nice calligraphy.__  
The next two hours are used to draw a page-sized portrait of Jehan on the front page of the notebook. Grantaire puts everything he has in it, and won't lie if he admits it is one of his best drawings so far. With a nice green pen, he writes “You are the most courageous, clever, beautiful being I ever met. I am so glad to be your friend.” under the portrait. Tomorrow, he will have every one of les Amis writing something on the next pages, and that will be an awesome gift, right? Right?  
Maybe 2016 isn't so doomed anymore. And yes, ok, there is so really bad news, but Grantaire has a gift for Jehan, and have you seen the final of Yuri on Ice?! Grantaire is willing to have some hopes for 2017.


End file.
